


expenses

by richie_on_a_cob



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Attempted Murder, Cannibalism, Missing Children, Murder, and uhh, bill and bev r crazy murder clown friends, losers club are evil clowns, opposite au, richie feeds off fear but fears being forgotten, the us currency guys are good, what is this bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richie_on_a_cob/pseuds/richie_on_a_cob
Summary: 'the cost required for something; the money spent on something.' in this case, the money is life. the something is putting an end to some pretty fucked up demons.





	1. stuttering bill

**Author's Note:**

> i wasted my life on this, now i suffer.
> 
> thank my dear friend (titty face) for helping with names.

JUNE 5TH, 1985

Pennywise, Penny for short, was currently celebrating the end of the school year by investigating Derry's history. Not fun, definitely, but anyone could do with a bit of knowledge. There were some curious events that seemed to happen in a pattern, but he only paid them his mind when they seemed more than just peculiar. Such as the vanishing of all the Derry townfolk way back.

He was a bit of a nerd, he supposed. But he did have a mean streak, and it was a big one. Penny liked to play jokes on the other kids. Even his friends, who were really the biggest nerds in town, got onto him about it. But did he care? No, not really.

He flipped the page, running his thin fingers across the photo. It was of the kids at the Easter event. He examined it, and noticed something a little off. There were clowns. Don't get the wrong idea, Penny adores clowns and wants to become one in the future, but.. These were some out of place clowns. There were seven in total, but he couldn't get that good a look at them. It was a photo, after all. But that photo gave him a horrid feeling.

It was just a stupid photo. He sighed and closed the book, thinking long and hard. But before he could get to the roots of the issue, he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around, ready to dismiss whoever it was.

The kid was someone he'd never seen before. He was tall, shy looking, and already in the middle of a sentence. The kid was a stuttering mess. "C-Could I s-see the b-book that y-y-you were r-reading?" The kid picked at his sleeves, looking down at the floor, pink from embarrassment.

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Why? There are tons of copies. Hell, who even are you? You have got to be new here, I've never seen you in my life.." He grabbed the book, holding it tight to his chest. He knew there weren't tons of copies, he knew that. Usually, he'd share but this kid gave off a bad vibe. The bad vibe that the clowns in the photo gave him.

"I'm- I'm Bill, I n-need that book f-f-f-for my f-friend, B-Beverly." The kid, no, Bill was eyeing the book with a feverish look in his eyes. "J-Just give it to me, p-please. S-S-She's gonna be p-pissed.." Bill was desperate, reaching for the book.

Penny moved back, giving Bill a look. "Go find your own copy, they're all the same." He moved away from Bill, ignorant of his stare. Ignorant of the curiosity behind those ancient eyes.

That same day, Penny's best friend goes missing. Nick Hansen is lost to the world, underneath it and floating still.


	2. trashmouth

**Richie was still. "Spaghetti man?" He asked into the dark, laughing nervously. The air subtly got colder. It was like the world was trying to cut off his air. Eddie was missing, missing, and here Richie was. Hallucinating. How fucking humiliating.**

**Richie pushed the door open, bracing himself. What he got instead of a jumpscare was a horrible, burning pain. Everywhere hurt. He was so dead, so quick. Pathetic, just like him.**

**Wait, he never got to tell Eddie or Stan about the thing.**

Penny jolted up quick, shaking and crying and _why the hell is he crying he doesn't know what that was about_. He took deep breathes, feeling phantom pains from the nightmare. His arm seemed to burn and when he went to look at it, there it was. Scratches meant to look like a smiley face. He looked away immediately, yet rubbed at it.

"What the fuck.." He was trembling, he wasn't okay. "Just.. Breathe, idiot." He took a deep breathe, he couldn't be doing this so early in the morning, no way. "Alright, there. You are a strong warrior, you breathe the night air and embrace the truth." He got up from his bed, fumbling around for his homework. He really needed to get a folder someday.

But what was with the smiley face? That was just weird.. er.

Penny was a natural born detective, and he knew something was up. Something had risen after years of dormancy. Something like that. Maybe it was just bears.. But bears only hibernated during the winter.

Holy shit, he was getting into something insane. As he went to go down the stairs and get breakfast, he heard the fridge open. Mom was probably looking for the horrid tea that Dad had made the night before. "Mom!" Penny called, going two steps at a time. "Ignore the crappiness that is Dad's tea, for once!"

When he stumbled into the kitchen, his mom wasn't there and the fridge was closed. "Oh." He blinked. Ignoring the peculiarity for once, thinking he had just been hearing things, he grabbed a bowl from the sink. As he set it down on the table, his arm reached out for the cereal. He grabbed it and dumped some into the bowl. Now, he had to get the milk.

He rushed to open the fridge. He screamed as soon as he looked, there were rotting hands covering everything. He slammed the fridge shut. Yeah, nevermind. Penny'd eat dry cereal any day as long as he never saw _that_ again. Snatching the bowl, he ran out to the living room.

Sitting his ass on the couch, he knew this had something to do with that Bill kid he had spoken to yesterday. The kid was an actual weirdo, if he was honest. Bill gave off a vibe. That nightmare he had.. He could still remember it. It had the same vibe.

What could it all be tying to? What were the roots? Who planted the seeds? Who were those clowns in the photo?

..Why were those clowns in the photo?

He set his bowl down, unaware he wouldn't touch it again. He needed to go back to the library and see if Bill was there so he could interrogate him. There was no way he'd let a potential suspect off the hook. No way.

Penny ran out the door, unaware of the missing posters for Nick Hansen. He'd see them later, anyway. Those things were everywhere in Derry, Maine. Everywhere.

He ran faster than he ever had before, and skidded to a halt before he hit the library doors. He was going in, and he had to hope there were no demons. This was too fishy, but fishy enough for demons to spawn out of Hell.

He walked in. He immediately noticed another new person. This time, it was a slightly taller boy, underweight, with glasses and the fashion style of a gorilla. He recognized him as the boy from the nightmare. No, no.

That can't be. He tries to leave without being spotted, because there's no way this is real, but the nightmare guy notices him.

"'Ey, where's the town history books?"

God, no. "Uh, right there." He points to an aisle of books that he's pretty sure are all about the town of Derry and it's history. "Who the hell are you?"

The kid looks up as though he were surprised at being asked that. "Huh..? Oh, forgot.. I'm Richie. Fuckin' local Trashmouth at your service.. Usually." He laughs, but it just sounds hollow. "I'm doing some dumbass research for a certain Spaghetti Man."

Richie wants to take someone else's form. He wants to wear someone else's skin. He wants to tear away at Pennywise's stupid fucking body, he wants to rip him apart. Piece by piece. And then become him, and be remembered.

_But the kids who went missing always went forgotten by the end of it._


End file.
